Kelusine
Appearance Morphology Large, powerful felines, they resemble both a lion and a tiger. The males are more like lions in appearance while females are more tiger-like. Male Kelusines have a large mane that wraps around their head and covers their chest. They also possess tufts of fur at their elbows. Females sport a mane, but it is much smaller than the males’. Their mane runs along their spine from the middle of their forehead to the space between their shoulders. They do not have the elbow tufts. Their eyes are more akin to a house cats than a big cats. Depending on the amount of light, their pupils with contact or expand. This helps them see perfect in both light and total darkness. Kelusines have long, saber teeth that are incredibly strong. These teeth vary in size, from four to an astounding 8 inches. The species’ ears are much like that of a house cats, with slightly pointed tips. Some subspecies have tufts at the tips. One major thing that sets Kelusines apart from all other species is their thumb-like appendage. This adaptation takes the place of their dew claw. Thanks to their “thumb”, they can grip things and pick them up. The “thumb” is not large enough to aid in neat writing, however, and when they attempt writing it looks like that of a sloppy 2nd grader. It is legible enough to read. Their tail is long and flexible, more so than a regular felines. Kelusines can wrap their tail around tree branches and hold themselves steady. They also use this long tail for balance when they jump across rocks or when they make one of their long leaps across gullies and chasms. Subspecies There are five different body types of Kelusines. Or subspecies if you will. Each are best suited to living in certain areas. Wastelander Built for cold tundra or ice deserts. Stocky with shorter, bushier tails. They have two layers of thick fur. Manes of both sexes are thicker. Their saber-like teeth are more blunt and stronger. These Kelusines are found mainly in the Frozen Wasteland and the northern areas of the Mountain region. Mountaineer Strong back legs and longer, bigger tails. Thick, fluffy fur. Wide paws to help them stay atop the deep snow. Built for steep, hazardous terrain. Less stocky than Wastelanders, but stockier than a Forester. These Kelusines are found mainly in the Mountain and Canyon regions. Forester Middle body type, built for both speed and endurance. Powerful limbs. Medium length fur. These Kelusines are found mainly in the Forest and Jungle regions. Islander Slim body type. Sleek fur that helps them swim better. Odd webbing between toes. Manes of both sexes are smaller and less fluffy. Smallest subspecies. These Kelusines are found mainly in the Marshland region as well as most islands. Plainer Slim body type. Long, thin tail. Second smallest subspecies. Longer limbs. Their claws do not fully retract. These Kelusines are found mainly in the Desert and Grassland regions. Fur Patterns Kelusines have a variety of fur colors and patterns. They have all the patterns available to modern house cats as well as the patterns of the big cats. They, however, do possess a few patterns unique to them. Reversal- This is simply when their markings are lighter than their base fur. Such as a black base fur and white stripes or spots. Double Dose- This is the giving to the pattern where both spots and stripes are mixed together. Blood Bath- The Kelusine’s fur is jet black with red patches or spots. Paint Splatter- The markings look like they were applied with a paintbrush with someone flicking the brush. Dusting or Mist- Faint dusting of darker or lighter markings throughout base fur. Snow Brindle- White brindle markings with black or grey base fur. Habits Basic Diet Kelusines are carnivores, or meat-eaters. They do not have to eat every day, but the more often they eat affects the size of prey they must catch when they hunt. The longer they go without eating, the larger their prey must be. Their main food sources include, but are not limited to: •Deer and Elk •Wild Hog •Fish •Large Birds •Large Reptiles such as Crocodiles and Alligators •Livestock (rare) •Shadolves (rare) •Equystines (rare) Although not a natural food source, a Kelusine has no problems hunting and eating a human. The City Dwellers, Kelusines in the city, often resort to eating humans due to lack of other prey. Social Life Kelusines are normally social animals, most often living in Clans. Some subspecies are less social depending on where they live. Wastelanders and Mounatineers tend to live in smaller groups, usually consisting of close family members. Foresters and Plainers are more likely to form large groups. Islanders tend to have a small group of close friends and family. It is not uncommon for an Islander to live alone, meeting up with a larger group weekly or monthly. Although inherently social towards their own species, some can take to the rogue lifestyle, stealing from other clans or each other. This behavior is usually seen in Wastelanders since, due to higher testosterone levels from adaptation to harsh climate, they are the most aggressive subspecies. Some Kelusines, generally Islanders, prefer to be loners, and often live on the outer fringes of a clan’s territory. They are generally not driven out, as long as they do not cause trouble. It is not uncommon for a loner to stay in the main camp during particularly harsh weather such as a blizzard. Territory Kelusines are a sturdy species and can survive nearly any terrain. One place on Alphia where they are not found is the Vulcan Fields region. Some live on the very fringes of this volcanic region, but the region is simply too hot for the Kelusines. The only Kelusines ever found within more than two miles of the region are Plainers. Their fur is the thinnest of all subspecies. Kelusines generally need to eat lots of meat. For this reason it is that they often live in the wilderness or small towns. They can be found in big cities however. The city dwellers are smaller versions of their subspecies. Strangely enough, it is the city dwellers that tend to be more feral and unpredictable. This could be due to a number of factors, such as lack of food. Unfortunately, the lack of food leads to many city dwellers adding humans to their main diet. This often leads to these Kelusines becoming savage man eaters. The Kelusines in the wild tend to be more territorial depending on where they live. Those in colder, harsher climates will be more territorial than those in warmer, more plentiful regions. The Wastelanders are more territorial than most others. It is not often because they are mean, although that is sometimes the case. The Wastelanders are from a very barren region with little prey, and have adapted fierce territorial behavior to survive. Naming If born in a clan, Kelusines tend to have a name that starts with a descriptive word and ends with a noun. (Mountain Warden, Blazing Comet, Golden Grace, ect.) When they are born, cubs are given the last part of their name along with the prefix “Little”. (Little Warden, Little Comet, Little Grace, ect.) Once they reach 4 years old, the are giving the prefix “Young” (Young Warden, Young Comet, Young Grace, ect.). If born as a rogue or loner, the names can vary highly. They can range from names such as River to Alfred to Trouble. Biology Life Cycle Kelusine females carry the cubs in their belly for 9-10 months. There are 3-4 cubs in a litter, on rare occasions 5-6. The cubs are born helpless and cannot see or hear a week after birth. The cubs are very vulnerable during this time. It is not uncommon for an expectant mother who resides alone to seek out a clan who will let her stay with them the first week or so after her cubs birth. She does this to ensure that her cubs are not killed by a rival or possibly a jealous male. At two weeks, Kelusine cubs are stumbling around on stubby, unsteady legs. By now they can hear and see. They resemble fluffballs on sticks, their fur soft as down feathers. At three weeks, they can walk on their own without trouble and are play fighting with littermates or cubs near the same age if there are any. Around two months they are introduced to solid food. However, they continue to nurse until they are 9 months. At 16 months they begin to learn how to hunt for their own prey. They are usually taken out by both their mother and father if in a clan. If not, the mother or an older sibling will take them. Kelusines are natural born hunters, and often catch their first prey before they are 18 months. Kelusines are considered cubs until year four. By that time they are the size of a teenage tiger or lion. From years 4-13 they complete most of their growing, basic learning, and basic training. Learning includes elements of history, science, math, and overall world information such as other species and how said other species live. At year 13, Kelusines are considered teenagers. By now they are about the size of an adult lion or tiger. During the teenage years, Kelusines’ manes begin to grow. Their saber teeth also grow longer and stronger. Unless they grew up as rouges or loners, Kelusines begin to learn past the basics of fighting at age 14. If they were born outside of a clan, Kelusines often learn to fight sooner. Kelusines also undergo more intense learning. At 16 years, Kelusines can make it on their own with no extra help. However they are not considered full adults until age 20. Females mature, both sexually and mentally, faster than males. They are considered mature at 18, while it takes males until year 20. After a Kelusine reaches age 20, they can choose to leave the clan if they wish or possibly apply for a position under an Alphian Company. Vocalization and Body Language Kelusines have their own type of communication that consists of growls, snarls, roars, hisses, and caterwauls. They can communicate with any type of feline. Kelusines are capable of purring, no matter what age they are. Kelusines are capable of human speech as well, although their speech is notably deeper and has more of a growling hiss than a human’s. The only species that can mimic their own language perfectly are the Alphians. Kelusines rely heavily on body language. They are very good at reading the subtlest of signals, whether it be from their own species or another. They are not big on submissive or dominate stances. However, they do use them occasionally. Their tails are the most expressive part of their body. Senses Kelusines have perfect night vision, as well as day vision. They can hear as well as a tiger and smell as good as a bloodhound. Since Kelusines are primarily nocturnal, these are very good adaptations. Trivia